Chun Li & Cammy:Gotham Girls
by xXKyraXx
Summary: Chun-Li & Cammy are trying to establish their relationship but Gotham City has Other Plans.WARNING: YURI FEMSLASH LESBIAN, first chapters will probably be rated T, but as the story progresses they may turn into rated M storys HARLEY/IVY CHUN-LI/CAMMY
1. Chun Li

Chapter 1

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Chun-Li's Alarm clock screeched.

After a few more Beeps Chun-Li finally spoke "I'm Up!, I'm Up" she said, before hitting the snooze button.

Chun Li then got out of bed and drowsily walked to the Kitchen of her one bedroom condominium. Once in her kitchen she poored herself a cup of coffee wich she had set the night before. as the hot coffee slid down her throat, she glanced at the clock on her wall and realized it was already 6:15. She was supposed to be at the ICPO HQ at 5:30.

"I must have set the clock for the wrong time!" she thought.

She then put down the cup of coffee and hurried to the bathroom, once she was in the bathroom she turned on the shower, and set the water to warm. She then removed her blue nighty revealing her plump and perky breasts, she than pulled down her panties. Now completely nude she waltsed into the shower almost slipping on the floor of the shower. She then took the bar of soap that was resting on the shower rack and thoroughly washed every curve of her body. When she was done she shut the shower off and walked out grabbing a large towel off her towel rack. She proceeded by wrapping her body in it, after the towel was on she began brushing her teeth.

When she was done she walked back to her bedroom and removed the towel leaving her body completely nude. She then opened the top drawer of her dresser, grapping a pair of custom made panties given to her by Cammy on Chun-Li's Birthday last year, the panties read "I Love Cammy" All over them. she than opened the second drawer revealing a matching bra. After she had all her under garments on she grabbed two pieces of silky type matireal and wrapped them around her hair forming her infamous ox horn hairstyle. She then walked to her closet pulling out her modified blue qipao lined with yellow accents setting it on the bed. she walked back to her dresser and grabbed two dark brown pantyhose wich she then pulled up to her thighs. She then grabbed her qipao and put it on her body. when the qipao was on she walked back to her closet and grabbed her white combat boots, and walked back to her bed. She then put her boots on and walked back to her dresser picking up two spiked bracelets.

After she was completely dressed she quickly grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. Once in her car her cell phone rang, Without even looking at the caller ID she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" Chun-Li answered

"Chun-Li! Where the hell are you?"Chun-Li's expression suddenly changed.

"Oh Chief! I'm on my way, just a minor steback I'll be there shortly," Chun-Li quickly answered.

"Well alright, but try to hurry!, I have a special assignment for you" The Chief answered in a very unplesent voice.

"Got it Chief", Chun-Li then hung up the phone and wondered what her special assignment was.

When Chun-Li arrived at the ICPO HQ she pulled into the underground parking garage and parked in her reserved parking spot. She quickly got out of the car and power walked over to the elevator, once she was at the top floor she rushed over to the chief's office.

"Chun-Li!"

"Hello, Chief" Chun-Li said eagerly waiting to hear about her special assignment.

"We have an epodemic on our hands", The Chief said with a very sterdy look on his face.

"what is it?" Chun-Li asked

"The better question would be who is it?, there have been reports of two women terrorizing a city in the far east of the state and it's your job to stop them, You've been assigned a partner aswell"

"Who's my partner?" Chun-Li asked with a very eager look on her face.

"Cammy White of the Red Delta Taskforce", Chun-Li then became very excited, just the thought of working with Cammy got her so hot.

"And where exactly is this assignment taking place?" Chun-Li asked

The Chief than gave her a very steady look and uttered the words "Gotham City".

To Be Continued...


	2. The Plant, The Clown, and The Cat

COSTUME NOTE: In this Fan Fic Poison Ivy is wearing her Arkham Asylum Attire, Catwoman and Harley are both wearing there Arkham City Attires Cammy, Chun-Li, The other Street Fighter Female Character (You'll find out who at the end of the story) are wearing their Super Street Fighter IV Attires

It was about 7:30am when Colonel Wolfman of The Red Delta Taskforce informed Cammy she had been assigned a mission in wich she would be working with Chun-Li. Cammy instantly asked Colonel Wolfman where this misson was going to take place. His answer was not a Cheerful one,

"It's in a city in the far east of the state." Colonel Wolfman said with a troubled look on his face

"Metro City?" Cammy asked.

"No, A city far more vile and dangerous than Metro City ever will be".

"Where?" Cammy asked.

Colonel Wolfman than spoke in a very dreary manner "Gotham City".

"And who exactly am I targeting?" Cammy asked.

Cononel Wolfman than spoke "Actually you have multiple targets, the first being a psychopathic green woman who has the ability to manipulate plant life and echo matter, she goes by the codename, Poison Ivy."

"And the other?" Cammy curiously asked.

"A former psycho therapist who evidentally got a little to close to her work, she went rogue and decided to help a prisoner named The Joker escape Arkham Asylum, she's been living a life of crime ever since. She goes by the codname "Harley Quinn".

Cammy than began to wonder if she was up to the task, but than reasurred herself by thinking about how Chun-Li would be by her side, "You can count on me colonel!"

MEANWHILE:

"Hahahaha!"

Harley Quinn laughed maniacally as she aimed her python styled revolver at the Gotham City bank teller.

"Give it up!" She shouted.

The bank teller then proceeded to by opening the vault behind him. As soon as the vault was open a Harley decided to decorate the walls with the bank tellers brains.

"Harley!"

Poison Ivy emerged out of a dark corner, "I said NO KILLING!"

"Oh Red, don't be such a party pooper!" Harley said.

Ivy knew she could never stay angry at Harley. "Ok I'll let this one slide," Ivy said.

"But if keep the rest of your bullets in your gun, then I promise I'll give you a special present when we get back home" Ivy said in a very sadistic, tempting voice.

"Ohh I love Presents!" Harley shouted.

"And I have a feeling you'll love this one!, Now come'on! help me load these bags into the car!," Ivy replied.

"You got it Red!" Harley answered in a very childish sounding manner.

After the bags were loaded they were off to there hideout, or as they liked to call it "Home", In all honestly it wasn't much of a hideout, When you walked into the house you would immediately walk into the living room area, wich looked like any other living room with the exception of the pictures of Harley & Ivy plastered all over the walls, Then there was the kitchen, full of stolen appliances. Also to the side of the kitchen there was a metal door wich led to Ivy's Green-House. At the other end of the kitchen was a long hallway wich stretched quite a ways down, The first room was Ivy and Harley's room wich had a King sized bed in the dead center along with Harley's collection of Batman Action Figures. and there personal TV, the next room wich had a connecting door to Ivy & Harley's room was there roomates room, Catwoman. And at the very end of the hallway was there bathroom.

When Harley & Ivy arrived they quickly grabbed all the bags of money they had stolen, and bolted through the door.

"Cat!" Harley Yelled.

"what is it!" Catwoman answered from her room.

"Come help us!" Ivy yelled out.

"Coming!" Catwoman replied.

Catwoman then emerged from her room in her Pijamas, (A thong and a tight Batman T-Shirt). Harley and Ivy were very turned on by this sight, Catwoman then quickly walked over picking up one of the bags. They stored the bags in a hidden safe behind a vandalized painting of Batman and Robin.

"Thanks Cat," Harley said with her childish googily eyes that she often used to display her affection towards Ivy.

"No problem," Catwoman replied.

Poison Ivy noticed and then said "Oh Harley, have you forgotten all about your present?".

"Of course not!" Harley replied.

"well ok how bout' I give it to you in the bedroom? huh?" Ivy asked.

"Yes' mam!" replied Harley.

Harley then quickly made her way toward her and Ivy's bedroom, "Well I'll go ahead and let you give your girlfriend her present" Catwoman said to Ivy.

Ivy then gave Catwoman a very feminine look "Would you like to help Harley open her present?" Ivy asked with a very sly look on her face.

Catwoman than chuckled a bit "sounds great, but I think I' m going to pass on this one, maybe next time, k?"

"Augh... what a shame, but I hope you know I'm going to hold you against that". Ivy replied

"I'm sure you will, and I'll be waiting" Catwoman said just before entering her room and shutting the door behind her.

"Night cat" Ivy yelled faintly.

Catwoman than yelled from her room "Night!"

Poison Ivy slowly walked into the bedroom where Harley lay sprawled upon the bed. Just after shutting the bedroom door she then began slowly removing her orange Arkham Asylum prisoner top, wich she had evidentally chose as her uniform just after the events of Arkham Asylum. The vines and plants that covered her breasts than removed themselves along with the plants and vines that covered up her womenhood. She now stood in front of Harley completely nude.

"Oh Red," Harley said in a very sexy voice.

Ivy then proceeded by throwing herself on top of Harley, and began passionately kissing Harley, making sure to use just the right amount of tongue. Harley than began removing her top revealing her beautiful breasts wich Ivy began to suck on. Suddenly Juri Han jumped up onto the ledge of the window wich Harley had left open, she than proceeded by develishly smiling at the sight of Harley and Ivy having sex, She then spoke "Am I interrupting something!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Sorkin Hotel

Chun-Li was very tired, She had been driving for 4 hours now. She was relieved to see a sign that read "Gotham City 5 miles".

"Oh finally!" She muttered to herself.

As she was driving she read another sign "Welcome to Gotham City, Population: Zero".

The original numbers had been spay painted out and replace with the word zero, she expected a toll booth, but to her suprise there was none. She kept driving until she caught a red light on Wayne Road. The light was taking a very long time to change. Chun-Li grew impatient, she also began to become a little frightened. The streets of Gotham were so foggy and they had a very weary feeling to them not to mention the blairing police sirens.

"Boo!" two hands pounced on Chun-Li's passenger seat window.

Chun-Li jumped in fear, "Cammy!" she yelled

"In the flesh!" Cammy answered in her cute british accent.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Chun-Li said as she opened the passenger door for Cammy

"Well there's nothing to fear, it's just your ol' pal Cammy" Cammy said sarcastically as she sat in the passenger seat of Chun-Li's car.

"CRASH! BOOM!" loud thunder cracked through the skys of Gotham.

Both Cammy and Chun-Li jumped "looks like Rain" Chun-Li said as the red light finally turned green.

Chun-Li then drove off "It's ok, I got us a hotel room we'll be nice and dry there" Cammy said

"What if I don't want to be dry, what if I want to be wet?" Chun-Li said with a devalish smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Cammy asked

"Nothing nevermind," Chun-Li said

"Ok" Cammy answered

"So where's this Hotel?" Chun-Li asked

"It's on Wormwood Drive, We're actually really close make a left here" Cammy answered

"Alright" Chun-Li said as she turned left onto Wormwood Drive.

"It's this one right here, The Sorkin Hotel" Cammy said

Chun-Li then pulled into the parking lot of the Sorkin Hotel and stopped at the vallet.

"Good evening mam'" The vallet said to Chun-Li

"Good evening Daniel" Chun-Li said as she read the vallet's name tag.

"May I take your keys?" Daniel asked

"Sure" Chun-Li answered

Chun-Li and Cammy than proceeded by stepping out of the car. Chun-Li gave her car keys to Daniel, "Thank You" Daniel said as he took Chun-Li's car keys.

As Daniel drove Chun-Li's car to the underground parking garage Chun-Li & Cammy made there way through the doors of the Sorkin Hotel. They then walked to the front desk.

"Welcome to The Sorkin Hotel, My name is Arleene How may I help you?" The woman at register said to Cammy as she walked to the front desk.

"Hello, I actually already have a room, but I wanted an extra key for my friend" Cammy said to Arleene

"Not a problem, What's your room number, And may I see your ID and your current key?, just to verify that you are currently checked into the room" Alrleene said to Cammy

"Sure, the room is 10A and here's my ID and key" Cammy said as she handed her ID and key to Arleene.

"Ok, thank you just give me a sec" Arleene said as she gave Cammy back her ID & key, and walked to the back room of the front desk.

When she returned she handed Cammy the second key and said "Here's your key, I hope you enjoy your stay at the Sorkin Hotel"

"I'm sure we will," Cammy answered

Cammy and Chun-Li then proceeded by walking over to the elevator. Once in the elevator Cammy pressed the button for the 23rd floor wich was the last floor of the building. Chun-LI then grabbed Cammy's hand.

"I'm so glad I'm here with you," Chun-Li said as she smiled softly at Cammy

Cammy blushed "I am to, I feel like we never spend that much time together".

"Tell me about it, sometimes your all I think about" Chun-Li said

"Me to," Cammy said.

Once they reached their floor Cammy holding Chun-Li's hand lead Chun-Li to room 10A. when they arrived at the door Chun-Li was suprised to see that this was the presidential suite. When Cammy opened the door she turned on the lights and gave Chun-Li a miniature tour. showing her the Kitchen wich was fully stalked with appliances, the master bedroom, the living room/den, the bathroom, and the terrace wich had a fully automated working jacuzzi.

"So what do you think!" Cammy asked Chun-Li

"I think it's great!, But I'm a little tired I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed" Chun-Li said

"augh... but we were gonna stay up all night and talk about...? uh... whatever it is girls talk about!" Cammy said

"hahaha... your a riot Cammy but seriously though maybe tomorrow, I'm just really tired" Chun-Li replied

"Well, alright" Cammy said

"Your more then welcome to join me if you'de like" Chun-Li said as she gave Cammy a sinister smile.

"Umm, no that's ok I was gonna shower tomorrow morning anyway" Cammy said

"She's so clueless, but she's always gonna be my little clueless Cammy" Chun-Li thought to herself as she smiled

"Ok suit yourself" Chun-Li answered Cammy

Chun-Li then walked to the bathroom and began undressing while the door was still slightly cracked open. Cammy walked by and saw Chun-Li's underwear, the underwear that Cammy had given her for her birthday.

"Hey! she's wearing the underwear I gave her!, I'm so happy, I never expected to see her wearing them" Cammy thought to herself as she walked to the master bedroom.

Cammy was still thinking about Chun-Li and how he was wearing her gift. "She must really like me" Cammy thought to herself.

Cammy then walked to her dufflebag wich was in the closet of the master bedroom. She then pulled out a pair of camouflaged pajama bottoms and a Tekken 6 T-shirt. She then removed her Green leotard and brown combat boots, she was now completely nude except for her gloves and Red Delta barret. She then pulled her pajama bottoms on and threw her Tekken 6 T-Shirt on. After her pj's were on she took off her gloves and Red Delta barret. When she was completely dressed she heard the shower stop.

A few minutes later Chun-Li walked out completely nude.

"Chun-Li!" Cammy yelled as she put her hands over her eyes.

"What! You act like you've never seen a woman's body before" Chun-Li said

"I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to it," Cammy said as she parted two of her fingers and peaked at Chun-Li's body.

"Well this is how I sleep so I hope you can deal with it," Chun-Li said

"Ok I'll try but it'll take some time, Ok well goodnight I'll be in bed if you need anything" Cammy answered as she walked into her bedroom.

"Goodnight," Chun-Li said as she walked into the other bedroom.

As Cammy lay in her bed she began to think about Chun-Li and how perfect her body looked, Cammy then thought, "Hmmm... maybe it feels better to sleep naked like that, should I... No! what am I thinking. But then again it's Chun-Li she hasn't steered me wrong yet I suppose, augh screw it!, I'll give it a whirl."

Cammy then removed her Tekken 6 T-shirt and her camouflaged pajama bottoms and threw them towards the hamper. "Hmm... It does feel a little more freeing" Cammy thought to herslef.

"CRASH!"

"More lighting" Cammy thought.

Chun-LI then walked into the master bedroom, still completely nude. "Cammy!" She whispered.

"Chun-Li!" Cammy yelled trying to hide the fact that she was naked under the covers.

"Cammy White! are you naked under there?" Chun-Li asked

"Uh... No! I'm not! what are you doing out of bed anyway?" Cammy asked.

"The lighting scared me, I thought maybe I could come snuggle with you." Chun-Li said in a voice that was trying to imitate that of a little girl.

Cammy thought for a moment "I should send her back to her room, no way! she can't snuggle with me if we're both naked! But it's not like we're going to do anything we'll just be laying here, but still we're naked!, Uh... I don't know!".

"Yeah, ok" Cammy said without thinking.

"Yay!" Chun-Li yelled as she got under the covers with Cammy

"You are naked!" Chun-Li yelled

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how it felt." Cammy said

"and what do you think?" Chun-Li asked

"It's suprisingly comfortable" Cammy answered.

"Heehee," Chun-Li giggled as she slowly put her arm around Cammy.

Chun-Li slowly began caressing Cammy's arm leading her hand to Cammy's breast and carresing her nipples. Cammy felt very awkward, but in a way she actually liked it. Cammy could feel Chun-Li's nipples pressing against her back. Thinking to herself that this just felt right. She had never felt this way about another woman.

Cammy then thought to herself, "Hmmm... I think I might like Chun-Li, not like her, but really like like her. I'm kinda scared. Should I be feeling like this? especially towards another woman?"

All these thoughts racing through Cammy's mind were to much for her to take in. She slowly closed her eyes and gingerly fell asleep.

To Be Continued...


	4. Cammy's Revelation, Juri Han

NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry I'm currently writing a longer chapter for chapter 5, aslo I went back to chapter 3 and fixed all the mistakes. And for all you Catwoman fans I'll try to involve her a little more in the next chapter. If not then I will definetly involve her more in chapter 6. Thanks for reading :D

The next morning Cammy awoke, much to her suprise she was fully clothed, wearing her camoflaged pijama bottoms and her Tekken 6 T-shirt. "What the hell?" She thought to herself.

"A dream?... No!, it can't be!, it was so real!" She thought to herself.

She decided to see for herself, she walked out of her bedroom, and over to Chun-Li's room. When Cammy checked on Chun-Li, she was wearing her bra and panties that read I Love Cammy all over them, she was still sound asleep.

"But... It was so real..." she thought to herself as she leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the ground.

MEANWHILE:

"So you work for this, S.I.N." Poison Ivy asked.

"That's correct" Juri Han replied.

"And you say that there are two agents by the name of Cammy White, and Chun-Li coming here to kill us!" Harley Quinn asked putting emphasis on us.

"Yes!, for the last time! yes!" Juri answered sounding very annoyed.

"Ha!, I'de love to see them try!" Harley Quinn shouted sounding very confident.

"Ok listen up because I'm only saying this once, I've been assigned to watch over you by my idiot of a boss, I'm here to make sure That Chun-Li and Cammy don't complete their mission, apparently you two would make good assets" Juri said as she walked around the room, observing every small detail.

"And how do we know that you're not working with these agents?" Posion Ivy asked

"Do I look like a fucking cop!" Juri yelled at Poison Ivy

"I guess not" Ivy answered

"Normally I wouldn't trust someone who jumps through my window while I'm playing with my little clown girl, but you seem special..." Ivy said to Juri

"Oh goodie" Juri said sarcastically.

Ivy glanced at the clock and noticed it was 7:30am, "Ok miss Juri, It's 7:30. We want to go to bed, so let us lay down some ground rules, We are completely backwards when it comes to time, so We usually go to bed around 6:30am and wake up at 6:00pm, so get used to it." Ivy said

"Second! Don't touch my fucking Oreos!" Harley shouted.

"Harley!" Ivy yelled

"Sorry..." Harley said back to her.

"Second, You will sleep in the living room, On the futon. And Third, stay out of our way." Ivy said

"Is that it?" Juri said with a very bored look on her face.

"Yes, if you follow those simple rules then we won't have any problems." Ivy said

"Well technically the first two aren't even rules anyway, but ok I'll follow the rules, If you need me I'll be dead on your couch" Juri said as she walked to the living room and let herself fall face first into the couch.

Once Juri had left the room Poison Ivy closed the door behind her and then proceeded by closing the shades that covered the windows. Poison Ivy usually slept nude with plants and vines covering her breasts and her Kitty as Harley called it. Harley on the other hand slept in a T-Shirt and her favorite Red and Black checkered pajama bottoms. Once they were both dressed for bed they made there way to their stolen Queen sized bed.

"So what do you think of this Juri girl?" Harley asked Ivy as she tucked herself under the blankets and leaned her head on the pillow.

"She seems very on edge, kinda like you when we first met". Ivy answered Harley as she tucked herself in bed and waved her hand moving a vine that flipped a switch turning off the lights.

"Don't be getting any ideas Red!" Harley said jokingly.

"Don't worry, your the only one for me" Ivy said brushing Harley's hair over her ear.

"I love you Red" Harley said as she snuggled up under Poison Ivy's arm.

"I love you to Harley, But remember though, we still have to worry about those agents" Ivy said back to Harley.

"Oh yeah, don't worry I won't let them get to you!" Harley said.

"Augh... how sweet," Ivy replied

"And who knows, with Cat and this Juri girl watching our back we'll probably have the upperhand anyway" Harley reassured Ivy

"Yeah, your probably right" Ivy answered

"You know, I wasn't kidding about those Oreos" Harley said

"Haha, Don't worry I think your Oreos are safe" Ivy chuckled

Harley snuggled up against Ivy leaving no spaces in between the two bodies, closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

To Be Continued...

CONTEST NOTE: Also there will be a contest held for who can draw their favorite scene from the story so far. The person who draws the best picture will win the contest. the contest begins Today 11/12/11, and ends 11/30/11 if you'de like to submit artwork for the contest then please post your artwork on Deviant art .com, an PM my Deviant Art profile xXKyraRosalesXx with a link to your drawing. Also feel free to wait for future chapters if you don't want to draw a scene from these chapters. The winner will be announced on 12/5/11, Good Luck :D And thank you to Dane Gillioni for the idea for the contest.


	5. Shadoloo

"So today's the day we go looking for those criminals!," Chun-Li shouted

Cammy just sat silently at the kitchen table. She had been sitting at the table for close to an hour.

"Cammy, You ok?," Chun-Li asked

"Yeah, just thinking about some stuff," Cammy replied

"Something troubling you?," Chun-Li asked

"No, I'm fine. C'mon lets go," Cammy answered

"Ok... Just know I'm always gonna be here if you want to talk," Chun-Li said as she picked up her ICPO badge off the kitchen table.

"I know," Cammy said.

Chun-Li and Cammy then walked to the underground parking garage heading to Chun-Li's car. Once they were in the car they drove off. Cammy still in silence. She was thinking about last night and how her dream was so real. In her heart she didn't want to believe it but she feared that may be in love with Chun-Li. She didn't know how to feel. There was only one other woman she had ever loved in a sexual manner, and she didn't even remember her.. her name was Juni. Juni was one of the helpless girls in wich Bison kidnapped and converted into a doll. At the time they were sixteen years old and deeply in love with eachother. Cammy then slowly drifted into a deep sleep and began dreaming, began remembering...

(Flashback Sequence)

"Cammy!," Juni yelled at Cammy.

"Juni!," Cammy yelled back

They both ran towards eachother holding there arms out. Once they got to eachother they greeted eachother with a passionate kiss and hug. Juni and Cammy were girlfriends at the time, When they were fifteen Juni asked Cammy if she wanted to be her girlfriend, Cammy agreed and they became an item. Juni was always straight up until the age of nine, there are no boys around when you're living the life of a doll. So Juni bacame lesbian and as time went on she fell in love with Cammy. Cammy on the other hand was always a lesbian, it was a sideaffect from using Bison's DNA to create her. But Bison did not approve of this relationship so they had to keep it a secret. At night Cammy would sneak into Juni's room and they would talk about their day and how much they loved eachother. After they hugged and kissed a bit they walked over to they're favorite tree and sat under the cool shade.

"So, I've been thinking...," Juni said

"About?," Cammy asked

"About us," Juni answered

"Give me the bad news...," Cammy said with dismay.

"No! no, It's nothing bad I swear!," Juni reasurred Cammy.

"Then what is it?," Cammy asked

"Well we've been together for a year now, and I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level," Juni said.

Cammy didn't know what she ment. "What Are you talking about?," Cammy asked.

"Well yuh' know, what do Girlfriends and Boyfriends do after they've been together for a long time?," Juni asked Cammy.

"Get Married?," Cammy asked.

"Well yes, but what else do they do?," Juni asked again.

"Uhhh... by a house?," Cammy answered once again sounding very confused.

"How are you not getting these hints?," Juni asked.

"What hints?," Cammy asked.

"Ok listen, tonight when you come to my room wear something sexy. wear something that'll really make sparks fly!," Juni told Cammy.

"Ok I will," Cammy said.

"Ok, now go if Bison see's us together he'll get suspicious," Juni told Cammy.

"Ok, Love you," Cammy said as she kissed Juni and got up off the ground.

"Love you to," Juni said as she waved at Cammy.

When all the dolls had gone to bed Cammy was pacing back and fourth in her room thinking of what to wear for Juni.

"How about my Killer Bee leotard?," Cammy thought to herself.

"No... how about the bikini Cpt. Jarvis gave me?," She thought to herself once again.

Cpt. Jarvis was the only nice Shadoloo guard, Cammy and Juni took a liking to him. He was 47 years old. He was the only Shadoloo Guard who knew about Juni and Cammy. He was always really nice, he had a wife but she was killed by Bison Ten years ago. Cpt. Jarvis vowed revenge but for now he was still working for Shadaloo. He was the only person who knew about Cammy and Juni besides another doll named Juli. Juli was Juni's best friend. Cammy was never really that close to Juli though. Juli is T. Hawk's daughter but she has no memory of him because Bison completely wiped her memories clean.

Cammy decided she would take the bikini. She wore a large brown trench coat over the Bikini so she wouldn't be cold as she walked to Juni's room. Cammy then walked over to Juni's room only to be stopped by Cpt. Jarvis.

"Hello Cammy, off to Juni's?," Cpt. Jarvis whispered to Cammy.

"Yes," Cammy whispered back to him blushing at the same time.

"Ok well have fun, I'll see you later. Goodnight," Cpt. Jarvis whispered to Cammy.

"Good Night," Cammy whispered back to him as she walked away towards Juni's room.

When Cammy walked into Juni's room she noticed the bed was covered in rose pedals. There was candles lit and smooth jazz playing. Cammy was never in this type of atmosphere, she didn't know what to do. Then it happened . Juni walked out of the bathroom wearing a red see through piece of lingerie showing off every curvature of her body.

"Juni?...," Cammy asked as her jaw dropped.

Juni walked over to Cammy and removed her trench coat revealing Cammy's bikini.

"I really care about you Cammy, and I want this to be special," Juni told Cammy.

"yeah, I really care about you to... Juni," Cammy said stuttering still in shock of what was going on.

"I love you Cammy, There's only you and no one else," Juni said as she removed Cammy's bra revealing Cammy's beautiful breasts.

Cammy was very still, she had never done this before.

"Kiss me," Juni said

Cammy followed her orders. They both crashed on the bed and Kissed eachother with a passion unlike any other.

"Cammy, take off your panties!," Juni said as she licked Cammy's Nipples.

Once again Cammy followed her orders.

"Do you want me to make you feel good Cammy?," Juni asked breathing heavily.

"What?," Cammy asked?

"Just lay back, relax, I'll do everything. I'll take care of you, just trust me," Juni told Cammy.

Cammy was still very shocked, she had never experianced sex before. But she was glad that it was with Juni, She never cared about anyone as much as she did Juni. Cammy then sat up and began feeling light pecks on her inner thighs, Cammy was very aroused by this. She felt the pecks turn into more deeper kisses. Then she felt Juni's tongue licking her thighs, Her tongue slowly moved closer to Cammy's core leaving a trail of kisses behind it". Then she felt it, the best feeling she had ever felt in her life. Juni's tongue was exploring Cammy's folds, and Cammy was enjoying every second of it. The deeper Juni went the louder Cammy's moans became. After Juni had reached the center of Cammy's core Cammy exploded into a glorious orgasm. Juni didn't mind, in fact she thought it tasted pretty good. Juni's head moved up from Cammy's core. Juni began kissing Cammy. Cammy could taste herself and she loved it. Juni then moved closer kissing Cammy's neck.

"I want you to eat my pussy, Cammy," Juni whispered into Cammy's ear.

Cammy was very doped by the request, Cammy had never done this before. She didn't know if she was good at it or terrible at it.

"Ok love, I'll do this. But I don't know if I'm good or bad at it?," Cammy told Juni

"It's ok I don't care, I love you Cammy," Juni reasurred Cammy.

Just as Cammy leaned in to taste Juni's flesh the door of Juni's room flew open. Both Cammy and Juni jumped to side fearing it may be Bison. They were correct. Bison looked at the two dolls with the dead eyes of a shark. Cpt. Jarvis slowly crawled into the room. He was badly injured. His nose was broken and badly bleeding, his left eye was swollen, his knee caps had both been completely broken.

"I... I'm Sorry g... girls, they made m... me tell them...," Cpt. Jarvis said

"It's a pitty you have to die Cpt. Jarvis, you were always one of my favorites," Bison said as he laughed at the mangled body of Cpt. Jarvis.

Bison then lifted his leg and stomped on Cpt. Jarvis's neck completely snapping it and instantly killing him. Bison then grabbed the two girls and dragged them across the halls.

"You two will regret this," Bison said as he tightened his grip on the girls.

He threw them into his lab where he conducted most of his experiments. He strapped both of them to tables and hooked their heads up to a machine.

"Dr. Bosconovitch! begin the memory deconstruction process, for Juni erase everything up until she turned Nine years old. For Cammy... she will become my own personal assasin... ...erase... ...EVERYTHING!-

(Present Day)

"NOOOOOO!," Cammy yelled as she awoke from her dream.

much to her relief she was still in the passengers seat of Chun-Li's car. Chun-Li looked at her with a very odd look on her face.

"Cammy what's wrong?," Chun-Li asked

"I... I... I remember..." Cammy said as tears built up in her eyes.

Cammy opened the passenger door of Chun-Li's car and ran away, she had completely burst into tears. She remembered everything. Cpt. Jarvis, Juni, Dr. Bosconovitch, Juli, Bison... She couldn't control her emotions. She ran as fast as she could wiping the tears off her face.

Chun-Li quickly stepped on the gas and pursued Cammy. But she had lost her. Chun-Li had lost Cammy. She could not see her anymore. For once Chun-Li didn't know what to do. Cammy was somewhere in the slums of Gotham and it was up to Chun-Li to find her.

To Be Continued...


End file.
